Birth of a Soundwave
by cottoncandy903
Summary: A walk through the life of our favorite Communications Officer and Third in Command of the Decepticons, Soundwave! rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! this is my first transformers fic and im sry about poor quality. this fic will serve as background knowledge for later fics that I intend to write and takes place on cybertron before the war, but u probably already knew that.

time scales that will be used:  
klik - 1 cybertronian second = 8.3 earth seconds  
breem - 1 cybertonian minute = 8.3 earth minutes  
joor - 1 cybertonian hour = 8.3 earth hours  
orn - 1 cybertronian = 8.3 earth days  
trimara - 1 cybertronian week = 8.3 earth weeks  
quartex - 1 cybertronian month = 8.3 earth months  
vorn - 1 cybertronian year = 8.3 earth years  
lunar-cycle - 1 cybertronian night = however long the sun is down (depends on time of vorn and location on the planet)  
solar-cycle - 1 cybertronian day (daylight hours only) = however long the sun is up (depends on time of vorn and location on the planet)

* * *

Birth of a Soundwave Ch.1

By~cottoncandy903

A Transformers 2007 story

Chapter 1

I rushed to the Hatchery, swerving around other alt-modes in my hurry to get there. The Hatchery called almost a vorn ago to tell my sparkmate and me that we would soon have a hatchling there for us. The new imbued us with an excitement that only grew at the prospect of raising a hatchling. Sadly, there was an accident at one of the factories shortly after and my sparkmate died in the resulting explosion, never getting to meet his child. I had gotten the call this solar-cycle that our hatchling would hatch at any moment and I wanted to get there before it did.

The hatchery came into view and I begged Primus that I hadn't missed it. I quickly transformed, skidding to halt before running inside. I ran up to the front desk and slammed my servos down on its surface, frightening the femme working there.

"My name is Sonic Spectrum and the youth medic informed me that my hatchling would be born soon." I told her quickly. She quickly sifted through her data pad to find my name.

"Ah, yes, Sonic Spectrum. Your hatchling is in section 3A." she said pointing in the general direction. I quickly thanked her before running off to find the youth medic that would be there when the hatchling pod broke. I soon found them and rushed over.

"Am I too late? Has it hatched?" I asked quickly as I pushed my way through to the center of the group.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed a thing." He stated before directing me on how to place myself to catch my hatchling when the pod decided to break. I patiently waited for the pod to rupture. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long.

Not even a breem had passed when the pod finally broke, and a small mech fell into my arms, his tiny face covered by a red visor and a mask. The small mech stirred, letting out a small coo, and he turned his little head to look at me, the visor and mask retracting to show four, small red optics. His tiny frame had small glowing discs, almost like speakers, scattered across it; two on his chest and four on each arm. On his back were four long antennae-like protrusions. I felt my spark soar when he smiled at me.

"What's his designation?" I asked the youth medic, wanting to hear the name the small hatchling would have for the rest of his life.

"His designation is Soundwave," he said, running scans on the small mech still cradled in my arms.

"My little Soundwave," I murmured, nuzzling him affectionately. He yawned and, shuttering his four, small optics, snuggled into my chest. I knew there was something special about him, and I was eager to find out what it was.

~X~

When I arrived at home with Soundwave I immediately headed upstairs. I had already set up the nursery and I knew the young hatchling needed to recharge. I walked into the dark nursery, wirelessly sending a signal for the lights to turn on. I walked over to the hatchling berth, lowering the rail so I could lay the sleeping mech down. He looked so calm and relaxed in his recharge.

I left the room, turning the light off behind me, and headed for my room to get some well-deserved recharge. I only managed to get in about a joor when I was suddenly startled awake. I sat up quickly, adjusting my optics to the darkness of the room. It took me a breem to realize what had pulled me out of recharge. I could hear crying in the other room.

I got to my pedes and walked down the hall to the nursery. I turned on the light and walked up to the berth. The small hatchling was laying there, energon tears streaming down his face, as he wailed. I lifted the small mech into my arms as I tried to lull him back into recharge, silently praying to Primus that I wouldn't be up the whole lunar-cycle.

~X~

"Ooh, I can't wait to meet him!" Jitterbug squealed as we walked down the various catwalks on our way to see Sonic Spectrum. We had heard yesterorn that she had brought home a new hatchling, and we were hoping that we could be the first to see it.

"How do you know it's a mech?" I asked the bouncy, green femme.

"I just do," she answered, a mischievous look in her purple optics. I shook my head with a smile. I vented air in a content sigh as the morning sun made my orange armor gleam with a brilliant shade of gold. "Hey, Marigold?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think its designation is?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out." We walked the rest of the way in silence. Soon we arrived at our destination, a large four-berthroom house. Jitterbug squealed excitedly before skipping to the front door and I had to run to catch up. We knocked on the door and waited a few breems before it slid open, revealing a very tired looking Sonic Spectrum. Her yellow optics were dim with exhaustion and her indigo armor lacked its usual sheen.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked, leaning tiredly against the door frame.

"We were hoping we could meet your new hatchling." Jitterbug quickly replied.

"Oh, then come on in. Why don't you wait in the living room while I go get him?" Said Sonic Spectrum, stepping aside to let us in and closing the door behind us.

"See? I told you it was mech," whispered Jitterbug. I rolled my optics at her.

We proceeded into the living room, taking a seat on the couch as we listened to the sound of Spectrum's pedes as she climbed the stairs. After a few breems we heard her returning pede-steps and she came in holding a small mech in her arms, the light coming in through the windows reflecting off his dark blue armor.

"He's so cute!" Jitterbug squealed as the new mother sat down in between us. The hatchling gazed curiously at us with his red optics. The antennae on his back twitched with each noise that was heard.

"What's his name?" I asked as I smiled at the newborn mech.

"This is Soundwave."

* * *

DAWWW! it's a cute wittle baby Soundwave! SQUEEE!...um...ehehe, my inner fangirl momentarily took over, ehehe ^W^;

well there it is for now! i'v already started working on chapter 2 and im making good progress so u should see an update fairly soon.

we have reached the time for u to tell me what u think of it so far. I accept all comments...except flames...no flames plz! bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter 2

in case there was confusion in the last chapter, in my stuff cybertronians r born prenamed.

word assist:

hatchling = baby/toddler

sparkling = child/preteen

youngling = teen/young adult

* * *

By~cottoncandy903

A Transformers 2007 story

Chapter 2

I sat in the corner by myself, I usually did. I wasn't very social and I avoided talking to others as much as I could. Sadly, being three vorns and having just started my education meant that I was forced to learn social skills. I sighed as I watched the other sparklings play, doodling on data pads or showing others their alt modes. A part of me wanted friends, at least so that I wouldn't be alone all of the time, but I was never good with others, so I never pursued it. Being bullied all of the time didn't help. A young seeker named Starscream was the worst. He was bossy, and always tried to seem tough by picking on me.

I glanced over at our teachers. Miss Starshine sat at one of the tables playing a game with three of the other sparklings; Ironhide, Optimus, and his older twin brother, Megatron. She was a short, younger femme with violet armor and white optics. Our other teacher, Miss Bluebolt, was a tall, older femme with bright blue armor and orange optics. She was kneeling on the floor, scolding a beige mech – Bonecrusher I think his name was? – who was sitting next to Skywarp, the youngest of Starscream's trine. The black and purple seeker wailed loudly as Starscream and the middle brother, Thundercracker, tried to cheer him up. Bonecrusher was known for being a bit of a bully who hated everything and people avoided him as often as they could. Someone knocked on the door and Miss Starshine went to go get it, opening the door with a cheerful greeting, though I didn't get to see who it was.

I sighed again as I looked at the lazy scribbles on the data pad that sat in my lap. I was about to continue drawing mindless swirls when a sharp pain shot through my spark. I dropped my stylus as my servo shot to my chest just in time for another, more intense flare of pain which caused me to wince. I gasped as more pain shot through the pulsing, blue orb in my chest as I fell to my left, catching myself before I hit the ground, energon tears sliding down my cheeks before splattering onto the floor. More pain shot through my chest and I wailed, falling to the floor. The other sparklings took notice of this and came to see what was going on.

"Soundwave!" I heard a femme's voice shout before my mother and our two teachers were at my side, worry written across their face plates.

"Quick, we have to get him to the med center!" shouted Miss Bluebolt. Next thing I knew, I was being rushed out of the room in my mother's arms, followed closely by Miss Starshine. Once outside, they transformed and my mother drove off, me in her cargo hold, and my teacher took to the air. I began to wail louder as the pain continued to intensify. After some time, we finally arrived at the med center. The two femmes transformed and ran inside.

"Quick, you have to help my son!" my mother begged, her panic clearly audible in her voice. The medics soon came, gently taking me from my mother's arms and laying me down on the birth they had brought with them. Once I was secure, they rushed me down the hall, and into a room.

"Mommy, it hurts!" I wailed, as my mother's grip on my small servo tightened.

"It's ok. Mommy's here, Mommy's here." She soothed, trying to remain calm, though I knew she was scared, I was too. The medic soon walked in, carrying a data pad under his arm. He rushed to my side as I let out another wail.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to open up your chest. Can you do that?" he calmly asked. I obliged, shifting the plates that covered my spark. As soon as it was open, however, something burst from my spark chamber. The pain suddenly seized, leaving me tired and achy.

"Is that…?" my mother began.

"…A fragment of his spark." The medic finished, answering her incomplete question. The glowing blue orb that was apparently part of my spark then began to slowly drift across the room, heading for the door.

"Where's it going?" my mother asked.

"I don't know. Let's follow it and find out," said the medic. He and my mother began to follow it.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," I said, slowly sitting up and sliding my chest plates back to their original position. My mother opened her mouth before closing it, like she was going to demand otherwise but decided against it. She ran back over and picked me up off the birth before following the medic out of the room. We followed it back to the waiting room. Miss Starshine stood up and, noticing what we were doing, hurried out the door after us. The adults transformed as soon as we were outside, and I again found myself in my mother's cargo hold as she drove after the glowing blue orb.

After a few breems my mother transformed and ran inside a building after the spark fragment. I had to transform in order to keep up as I was no longer in her arms. When we got inside, I saw a femme sitting at a desk. She got to her pedes as we passed as if she was about to yell at us but was left gapping after us upon noticing what we were following. We ran through row after row of glowing blue pods until we reached an intersection. The spark fragment then split into six different fragments, before floating down four different paths.

"Everyone split up," said the medic before the adults each ran down a different path, though there were only three of them. I took it upon myself to follow the remaining path. I flew after the fragment until I reach the end. I transformed and watched the spark merge into one of the pods, which glowed in response before breaking. A small hatchling slid to floor. It laid still for a few kliks before lifting its head. It had four legs and a long tail, each equipped with claws. Its head was covered in razor-like protrusions with one, large, red optic. It looked at me and I looked back. I realized that something new had popped up on my HUD. All along the bottom were six, small, flashing orbs that I somehow knew represented a sparkpulse and that one represented the hatchling in front of me that I strangely knew was a mech.

I took a step forward, feeling a strong connection with the four-legged mech lying helplessly on the floor. I somehow knew he was safe to approach. I came up next to him and brought up my servo. I scratched under his chin; causing him to let out a loud rumble that I knew meant he was happy.

"Hey you can't be in here!" I heard a mech shout. My servo quickly fell to my side as a large security mech came down one of the aisles. I found myself standing over the hatchling protectively. The security mech was five times my size but I didn't care and, though I was terrified of the large stranger, I managed to keep from shaking and I stood tall. "Come on, I'm taking you back to your creators." He said as he approached.

"There will be no need for that," I heard a familiar mech's voice say. I turned and saw my companions coming down the aisle I had taken to get here. I quickly noticed that all three adults were carrying hatchlings in their arms. The medic was carrying a small, light-purple, winged mech. Miss Starshine had two larger winged mechs with long necks, one with red accents, and the other with yellow. My mother held two has well. Unlike the other hatchlings, these seemed to be more like other hatchlings I had seen before now, though smaller and more fragile looking. One was silver with blue optics and the other was black with red optics.

Suddenly, a data burst struck me and I was flooded with information as all of the hatchlings turned to look at me. Information about them and the world around me, from they're point of view.

~X~

I sighed as I found myself, once again, sitting on the berth in the med center. Miss Starshine had left after helping us bring the hatchlings here and my mother was instructing her friends on what to buy for the six new editions to our family while the medic looked through medical records for an explanation for what was going on. I looked up as I heard the door slide open and I saw my mom come walking in. She walked across the room and took a seat in the chair next the berth. She took my servo in hers and gave it a squeeze, smiling at me.

"Ok, I think I know what's going on," said the medic as he came to stand next to us. "It seems your sparkling has become a host." We stared at him, confused. "Allow me to elaborate." He paused as he walked over to where the hatchlings were resting. Rumble twitched in his recharge as I felt a small wave of fear through the bond I shared with him and the others. He was having a bad dream. "You see, these six hatchlings are symbionts. As you already know, they share a type of sparkbond. They owe their entire existence to Soundwave and live to be a part of his life. He can see all of their vital signs and receive information from them at all times. That make sense?"

"I guess but…" my mother began. "…why Soundwave?"

"That, I can't answer for you."

* * *

Soundwave's family has gotten bigger ^W^

plz review


	3. Chapter 3

here's chapter 3!

energon classifications:  
low-grade = the equivalent of baigh-gradeby formula  
mid-grade = normal energon  
high-grade = cybertronian alcohol  
repair-grade = equivalent to medicine

* * *

Birth of a Soundwave Ch. 3

By~cottoncandy903

A Transformers 2007 story

Chapter 3

I sighed as I sat down at the empty table, the cube of mid-grade energon that made up my lunch in my servos. I was soon joined by Rumble and Frenzy, who were starting their first year of going to the same school as me. The two symbionts chittered about the school being too big and how they each almost got lost. They, along with the other four who were forced to stay at home due to them being like mechanimals, were only four vorns old compared to my seven. The two were short for their age, only coming up my knee while most came to around my shoulder, though this was apparently normal for symbionts. Frenzy went into a story of nearly getting lost in the other kids' legs. I smiled slightly to myself at how easily amused the two were. My sensors then told me of a nearby presence and soon someone was standing over me.

Shocked that someone I didn't recognize had approached my table, something no one did, I turned my head to see a pretty, red femme smiling at me.

"May I sit here?" she asked gesturing toward the vacant seat on my left. I simply stared at her, dumfounded. She apparently took this as a yes as she sat down with her energon. She took a sip before speaking again. "What's your name?"

"Soundwave," I answered, still confused by her boldness. "And this is Rumble and Frenzy."

"Hello," she replied cheerfully. "I'm Broadcast. I'm new here and I don't really know anybody yet. I was wondering where I should sit when I saw the three of you sitting by yourselves. Are you new here too?"

"No," answered Frenzy.

"We just don't have any friends," finished Rumble.

"Aww, that sucks." She said sadly before brightening up. "Hey, I have an idea. I'll be your friend." This was a shocker. The three of us simply stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "What I say?" silence. "Anyway," she said breaking the silence. "Are you guys, like, brothers something?"

"We are, technically," answered Rumble, gesturing towards Frenzy.

"Along with Ravage, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and Ratbat," added Frenzy. "But they can't come school with us because their mechanimals."

"How can they be your brothers if they're mechinamls?"

"I'm a host," I answered simply. "They are my symbionts. Hatched on the same day when I was three after getting a part of my spark." She looked at me with a blank expression as if everything I just said went in one audio and out the other. "We don't really understand it either."

Just then the recess bell rang and we all ran outside. The playground was a large closed off space with climbing gyms and other playthings. Covering the playground was a large dome of wire mesh meant to keep fliers like myself from flying off.

"Can you fly?" Broadcast asked. I nodded my head. "You wanna?" I nodded again before looking at Rumble and Frenzy. The two began climbing my armor before disappearing into the sides of my abdomen as it sparked. "How did you…?"

"I can hide them in my subspace," I answered. The femme seemed to find this answer acceptable as she transformed and joined several other sparklings in the air. She was a small hover pod that could fly in multiple directions as well as hover in place. I transformed into my Cybertronian jet form and followed.

"Look at him. He thinks he's a Seeker," said a voice I knew all too well. I inwardly flinched as it broke into laughter, soon joined by another, slightly younger sounding voice. When nothing else was said, I began to hope that; maybe, they would go easy on me. This was soon dropped as I realized I only heard two. Where was the third?

I got my answer as another jet flew almost straight down past my left wing. The nose of the other jet had tapped my wing on the way down and, though it was light, it was enough to send me spiraling. I managed to regain control of my flight before I could hit the ground. I transformed and landed. My vision spun as I fell to my knees, catching myself with my servos. I stayed there a few kliks, waiting for my gyros to stop spinning.

When the dizziness finally wore off, I got to my pedes. I nervously turned around as I heard the laughing draw closer and saw Starscream and his brothers approaching. They stopped in front of me. I watched as Thundercracker gave Skywarp, who was laughing hysterically, a high-five.

"Have a nice flight?" Starscream asked, mockingly. I took a step back.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" shouted a femme's voice as she landed beside me. It was Broadcast. The red femme looked ready to blow a gasket. The Seekers weren't fazed in the slightest.

"Gonna let you're newbie girlfriend do all the talking?" Starscream continued to taunt. I took another step back. I knew I shouldn't let their words get to me, but, no matter how hard I tried to ignore them, they always did. Fortunately, the bell rang to signal the end of recess before the taller mechs could tease me any further. "I guess that makes you the luckiest mech on the playground." Starscream and his trine transformed and they flew back towards the building.

I let Rumble and Frenzy out of their subspace compartments before the four of us followed.

~X~

I vented a sigh as I sat outside the school with Rumble and Frenzy waiting for my mom to come pick us up. I smiled to myself as Frenzy playfully pounced on Rumble and the two began to wrestle. The symbiont twins' wrestling match came to a stop when we heard an engine. Frenzy was pinning Rumble down with a servo on his chest while holding back one of Rumble's servos as it reached for his faceplates, one of the black mech's pedes pressed against the grey mech's stomach and a servo pushed on his shoulder. When my mother pulled up in front of us, Frenzy leapt off his twin as Rumble skittered to his pedes. They ran up to her and climbed inside. I followed at a less energetic pace.

"How was school?" My mother's voice echoed through the cabin as she drove off.

"Good," I replied.

"We made a friend!" shouted Frenzy.

"Really? That's great," responded my mom, relief that we finally _had_ made a friend clear in her voice.

"Yeah! Her name is Broadcast," added Rumble.

"I can't wait to meet her."

~X~

When we got home, I was immediately jumped. Ravage had succeeded in knocking me to the floor, pinning me down with his front claws as he nuzzled against the side of my head, purring loudly in my audio receptor.

"Ravage, quit it," I said struggling to speak around my laughter. He reluctantly climbed off me, unable to disobey an order. I sat up and scratched behind his audio receptors and under his chin. I got to my pedes and followed the twins upstairs, Ravage following directly behind me. As I approached the door to my room I could hear the chatter coming from inside. Rumble and Frenzy had already started explaining how their cycle went to Ratbat, Buzzsaw, and Laserbeak.

"Are you going to tell us about Broadcast?" asked Laserbeak when I entered the room, taking his usual place on my right shoulder, the sudden edition of his weight momentarily putting me off balance. The unsteady landing didn't help – he and Buzzsaw had only recently learned how to fly and were still wobbly on their wings. Ratbat was still trying to figure it out and couldn't do more than glide.

"The shorties won't tell us anything," added Buzzsaw, landing equally unsteady on the opposite shoulder.

"We're right here, you know!" shouted Frenzy.

"Anyway," said Laserbeak picking something out of his flight plates. "So?"

I went into the details of my cycle, starting with lunch. They all listened intently as I came to the end of recess.

"She actually stood up for you?" asked Buzzsaw in disbelief. Frankly, I didn't understand it either. No one had ever stood up for any of us. A lot of the sparklings at school picked on us, though most ignored our entire existence. The closest thing we had had to friend was a mech named Blaster. We had a mutual understanding, though he was more social, but we had only spoken to each other four times.

"Wow, when do we get to meet her?" asked Laserbeak.

"Mechs!" my mother shouted. "Dinner!" at this we all ran downstairs.

* * *

here u go! and plz review

btw, the hover pod thing that Broadcast changes onto is basically a helicopter without rotor blades


End file.
